vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kariya Matou
Summary Kariya Matou (間桐雁夜, Matō Kariya) is the Master of Berserker during the Fourth Holy Grail War. The first Matou in many generations to be capable of magecraft, he left the family in disgust in response to their methods. He fell in love with Aoi as a result of Zouken's machinations, but stayed away from her to protect her from his family. When she married Tokiomi Tohsaka, he remained close to them and acted as an uncle to their children, Rin and Sakura. However, after Tokiomi allows the Matous to adopt Sakura, a disgusted and shocked Kariya entered the Holy Grail War as part of a deal with Zouken to return Sakura to the Tohsakas in exchange for the Grail. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C with Crest Worms Name: Kariya Matou Origin: Fate/Zero Gender: Male Age: Likely in his early 30's Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Limited Magecraft, Limited Information Analysis, Animal Manipulation (Can control the Blade Wing Worms within his body), Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects) Attack Potency: Human level (The Crest Worm treatment has left his body incredibly fragile and prone to injury, wear, and tear, but he is still strong enough to strangle someone), Street level with Crest Worms (His Blade Wing Worms can easily strip flesh from bone) Speed: Below Average Human (He can only limp around due to the state of his body, and even then he's in constant pain) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Strangled Aoi to the point of brain damage) Striking Strength: Human Class normally, Street Class with Crest Worms Durability: Human level (His body is constantly breaking down due to the Matou Crest Worms, even moving causes him pain, but he manages to survive getting burned alive with the help of Kirei Kotomine) Stamina: Low (His body is on the verge of shutting down due to his Crest Worms, but he possesses an incredible drive to save Sakura, allowing him to control Berserker and move around somewhat) Range: Standard melee range normally, several dozen meters with Crest Worms Standard Equipment: The many Crest Worms implanted into his body, Berserker Intelligence: Kariya lacks formal training in Magecraft due to his disgust with his family's practices. As a result, he was forced to get a Crest Worm implantation to make up for it, and even then he's only marginally stronger than Ryuunosuke Uryuu, making him one of the weakest Masters of the war. Nevertheless, he gets by with his incredible willpower, allowing him to dominate the normally uncontrollable Berserker and possesses an excellent aptitude for being a Master, allowing him to hold on for much longer than his condition would normally allow. Weaknesses: Kariya's body is constantly breaking down from the inside as a result of his Crest Worm implantation, and he is slowly driven insane over the course of the Fourth Holy Grail War. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blade Wing Worms: The Crest Worms inside Kariya's body are able to evolve into carnivorous flying insects that Kariya can direct to tear apart his foes on command. They appear in large numbers and are fairly large, but are easily dispatched by attacks with a wide area of effect. In addition, they burst out of Kariya's body upon summoning, meaning that they damage his body further and encumber him with even more pain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Animal Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Summoners Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Information Analysis Users